


Dean Learns Something New

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, grumpy morning Castiel, learning new kink, slightly regressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns something new about himself, and is rewarded by some wing sex. So much porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Learns Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to tag this one, suggestions are welcome :)

Dean woke with the fierce need to pee. Having no idea what time it was, or even what day it was, Dean listened for any sounds in the bunker. The only one of any importance was coming from right next to him; Cas' soft, even breathing as he slept. As much as Dean wanted to simply lay in Cas' arms, he really, REALLY needed to get out of bed. 

Slipping out from under Cas' wing was easy enough. Cas didn't even stir. Dean stood up, noting that the pants he was wearing were actually Cas', and that's when the events before sleeping crashed through him.

They had amazing sex. Mind blowing, Earth shattering, fantastic sex. It was what happened afterwords that gave Dean a shiver. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and tugged it over his head as he remembered Sam helping him drink the Gatorade and Lucifer cleaning them up. Dean rushed to the bathroom in a cloud of shame for his brother seeing him so fucked out that he couldn't even hold the bottle to his own mouth to drink. It didn't even bother him that Sam did that for him, not really, it was that he _liked_ it. 

As Dean stood in the bathroom waiting for his bladder to get the message that it was safe to empty itself, Dean remembered that Sam said they wouldn't ever talk about it. Yep, he could handle that. Almost groaning with relief at his bladder relaxing, Dean tried to put the whole thing behind him. It was weird, but over. A small eternity later he flushed, washed his hands, and made it back to his room, making sure to shut the door this time. No need to have Sam poking his head in again.

“D'n?” came a sleepy voice when he crawled into bed.

“Had to pee,” he whispered, gently snuggling back under Cas' wing, Cas still on his side, Dean on his back next to him. Cas slid his arm around Dean's torso again, pausing at the fabric that wasn't there before. He sat up slightly, pulling at Dean's shirt. Dean looked and saw Cas' furrowed brow. “I wanted a shirt,” he defended.

Cas simply nodded but still looked confused. “Is something bothering you, Dean?” Cas asked, voice barely audible.

Dean fidgeted for a moment, deciding to rest his hand on top of Cas' so he would stop playing with the fabric. “Kinda....I'm a bit weirded out by Sam....when he....” Dean felt himself blushing furiously. “Never mind. I'm tired, sleep time, ok?” Dean resolutely closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep.

Cas lay quiet for a while, Dean knowing full well he wasn't asleep either. Eventually, Cas kissed Dean's forehead and whispered, “it's ok to let other people take care of you, Dean.” With a slight shift, Cas got an arm and a wing under Dean, who was almost instantly pliant in the hammock of Cas' wing. He curled his knees up slightly and let them fall against Cas, folded his arms loosely over his belly, and dropped his head down so he was slightly under Cas' chin, feeling wonderfully protected and safe. And incredibly thirsty. He sighed lightly and prepared to roll over to grab the bottle of Gatorade Sam had left behind.

“Are you thirsty?” Cas murmured, arm tightening around him, not letting him move.

Dean's heart pounded for reasons he couldn't quite name. “Yeah,” he nodded, staring at the smooth skin of Cas' chest. He felt Cas sit up slightly and reach, then come back. Dean lifted his head and saw Cas holding the bottle. He went to reach for it with 'thanks' on his lips, but Cas pulled it away. Dean brought his eyes to Cas', silently asking what was going on. Cas was simply looking at him, his features soft with tenderness. Cas pulled himself up a tiny bit, elevating Dean's torso in the process. Dean started to hold himself up, until he saw Cas arch one eyebrow at him. Very slowly, Dean let Cas' strong arm and wing bear his full weight. He felt Cas re-adjust the wing a little, then bring the tip of the bottle to Dean's lips as if it was a baby bottle. Since the tip had that non-drip opening, it needed Dean's suction to release the fluid. 

Dean hesitated, watching Cas' expression for ridicule or humour. Finding only affection looking back at him, Dean opened his lips and accepted the tip of the bottle in his mouth. He saw Cas' pupils dilate slightly, and when he took the first tentative sip, Cas' lips parted with a tiny huff followed by a sharp intake. Dean struggled with his breath as he tried not show he was becoming aroused. He squirmed slightly as he took another sip.

“Shhh....shhhh...” Cas soothed, leaning in to kiss Dean's forehead again. “So good for me, drink up...shhhh,” Cas alternated between kissing and speaking softly in Dean's hair. Dean relaxed immediately into Cas and took another sip of the bottle. Dean's world sharpened its focus down to Cas' little words of praise, his light kisses, the feeling of the juice filling his mouth and slipping down his throat...and the storm gathering in his lower belly. 

Dean whimpered as he felt himself get rock hard in record time, squirming a little in embarrassment. _What kind of sick freak am I?_ He chided himself, sipping from the bottle. He heard Cas shushing him again, soothing him with light kisses, and he slowly relaxed again. He let his erection strain against his pants while he drank a little more. All he could feel was Cas' warmth enveloping him, his wings cradling Dean like he was tiny, and how every nerve was begging for him to touch himself. 

Without thinking, Dean raised one trembling hand and rested it gently on Cas' holding the bottle. He felt Cas turn his head away, rest a cheek on Dean's hair, and moan softly. When Cas got a hold of himself he turned back to kiss Dean's forehead, their eyes meeting for a beat. Dean let out a little whimper around the bottle when he saw Cas' eyes glittering with desire. Dean had to stop drinking while he controlled his breathing. When he felt like he wasn't going to accidentally inhale the Gatorade, Dean suckled at the tip some more. 

“So....so good....for me...Dean....such a....good....boy,” Cas panted, valiantly attempting to hide his own arousal. 

Dean whined at the sight of Cas trying to keep control. He couldn't help it, his hand floated down to rest on top of his erection. Dean let out a little moan at the sensation of his heated cock pressing up into his palm as he opened his legs slightly. _Maybe Cas won't notice me playing with myself,_ he thought fleetingly, hoping the wing on top of them hid his movements. The hand resting on Cas' tightened slightly when Cas praised him some more, his other hand warming his cock, his mouth sucking at the bottle. He felt the arm under him tense slightly, and the hand at his side clench briefly as Cas told him again how good he was being.

For a flash, Dean let himself go completely. He let himself feel the guilt of being aroused while being praised as he drank from the bottle Cas was holding. Part of him wanted this feeling to last forever; his warm hand on his cock making it throb pleasantly, giving himself over completely to Cas, having to do nothing except relax and drink his juice. He tried to only take little sips so it could last as long as possible. Before long, he noticed Cas was rocking him slightly with his wing. Dean couldn't help the whimpers and moans he was making with each sip.

Cas, in turn, was breathing heavily, having to pause frequently to catch his breath. When Dean's thumb traced the part of Cas' hand it could reach, Cas whimpered and buried his cheek in Dean's hair. Dean felt his nipples stiffen and his balls tighten. He closed his eyes for a moment, lifted his hand off his cock slightly, and let his lips go lax around the bottle while he calmed down a little.

Cas noticed he stopped drinking and moved the bottle side to side to encourage him to drink again. “....be good....Dean....drink.....show me....how good....you are....” Cas panted as his thumb started making circles on Dean's side, encouraging Dean to continue.

Dean let out a low whimper and sucked at the bottle some more. He very slowly moved his hand under the waistband of his pants, cock straining for his touch. Rather than give in, he crept his hand in the trimmed nest of hair at the base, teasing himself. Every time Cas would plant a kiss on his forehead or hair, Dean would mewl around the bottle. When he couldn't stand it any more he let his fingers dance over his shaft just enough to spark his nerves but not nearly enough to orgasm. 

Dean felt the world fall away. He felt safe and protected in Cas' embrace. He didn't have a single thing on his mind except how good his hand felt between his legs, how Cas' wings felt surrounding him, how Cas' kisses warmed his forehead, and how strong Cas' arm was that held him up. With one last suck off the bottle he emptied it, a shiver of disappointment coursing through him.

Cas carefully pulled the empty bottle from Dean's lips, Dean's hand fluttering down to his chest. “Such a....good boy....” Cas panted. “Doing so....well....” he paused to shift his hips a bit. He kissed Dean's forehead again and leaned over to set the bottle on the nightstand. Dean reacted on instinct, turning his head into Cas' chest to find his nipple. As soon as his lips found it, they tightened and he started sucking, swirling it with his tongue. Cas gasped, clutching the sheets with one hand and pulling Dean closer with the other. 

“Dean....oh Dean.....” Cas moaned as he grabbed Dean's hip and turned Dean toward him. Dean didn't pull his hand away from his cock in time. There was no way Cas couldn't feel Dean's hand in his pants slowly moving over is weeping cock. He felt Cas wedge his leg in between Dean's and push up, giving Dean something to grind on. Dean let go of Cas' nipple to groan, tongue darting out to flick the little nub. Cas pressed his own arousal against Dean with a soft cry. “So good....for me....” Cas breathed. “Do you...want....me....to help...with this...” Cas gasped, slipping his hand in between them, resting over Dean's pants to cup Dean's hand.

“.... _ohhh_....yes....please Cas....” Dean moaned, thrusting his hips up into his palm and reaching for Cas with his other hand.

“No,” Cas moved his hand to catch Dean's. “Let me...just....” Cas had to pause. Dean felt him shift slightly. Cas let go of Dean's hand and tugged his own pants off. “My wings will...touch you....only skin...” Cas brought his lips to Dean's and gave him a deep kiss.

When he broke off Dean was panting hard. He looked at Cas as he let go of his cock and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Immediately Cas' top wing slid between them and started to caress the bare skin. “Cas...” Dean gasped, “...any bare.... _oh!_ ” Cas' wing found Dean's nipples. It swished over the hardened nubs while Dean grabbed his own hair to stop from clutching onto Cas, who was busy mouthing the front of Dean's throat. “....pants....please Cas..... _please_....” Dean begged. A second later he felt Cas' long fingers in the waistband of his pants, pulling down. Dean helped as much as he could, kicking them down past his knees and off onto the bed. The wing from below pulled up, molding itself to Dean's body, probing the cleft of his butt. “Cas!” Dean shouted as his legs opened. He tried to grab at Cas again but Cas was having none of that.

Cas stopped Dean's hands. “Dean....let it....happen....” Cas rolled his hips down to push himself into his wing. “....if you.....relax....will....be better....” With a growl he lifted himself up, pulling his arm from under Dean. He interlaced his fingers with Dean's and pinned them to the mattress above Dean's head, straddling Dean without resting on him. His wing fluttered between them, cushioning them both, stroking them both. “.... _aahhhhh_.....let the....wings....do.....the work.....” Cas dropped his head on his arm.

For Dean it felt like thousands of soft-but-firm fingers were sliding all over his body, pressing on Dean's most sensitive parts. They slid up his back, between his legs, around his cock, over his nipples. He had no idea the space where his inner thigh met the cradle of his pelvis was so sensitive until the feathers caressed there. As they moved around, it's like they learned where Dean liked more pressure and where he liked less. When a small group of oily feathers slid inside him he couldn't take it and tried to thrust back.

“....relax....trust me...” came Cas' strangled voice next to his ear. 

“Cas! They....your feath- _oh!_....inside me.....” Dean tried to say in a breathy voice.

“...me....too....insi- _aaahhooohh_....” Cas thrust his hips forward, dragging his cock on the feathers above Dean. Cas re-positioned himself so Dean could let his knees fall open, allowing the feathers better access. Dean took a few deep breaths and tried to just go limp. As soon as he did the feathers encircled his cock and balls, stroking with a twist, pressing his cock on Cas'. He felt pressure and saw Cas was resting some of his weight on the feather pile on Dean.

The feathers inside him found his prostate and started to massage it, oil heating up and creating sparks where the feathers touched him. He could feel the tingly path of the wing oil sliding across his nipples at the same time, as well as coating his cock. “ _Caaaaass...._ ” Dean moaned, practically floating with euphoria. “...gonna.....Cas...I can't.... _CAS_....” Dean tried to hold himself back without tensing up too much. Every time he tensed the feathers would back off, when he relaxed they continued.

“Oh _yes!_ ” Cas pleaded, “come....in my wings....Dean.... _come_ for me....don't fight it...” Cas moved his head so he was gently licking Dean's ear. “...in my _wings_...” he whispered.

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. He commanded his body to be pliant as he felt the first wave of his orgasm rush to the surface. The roar that erupted from his throat was not something he was expecting but it he didn't bother stopping it. The feathers pulled his cock, stroked his prostate, and pinched his nipples with each pulse. It was as if the feathers were milking the orgasm out of him instead of him having to punch it out. Before Dean was finished spilling huge amounts into Cas' wing, Cas started soaking him from above, his come dripping through the feathers onto Dean. “....you're so....good for....me....good.....” Cas praised as he emptied himself.

Very gradually, as the orgasm ran its course, Dean felt the feathers backing off so they wouldn't overstimulate him. He simply lay there and let it happen, feeling Cas put his full body weight down and release his hands as well. It took longer for Cas to get control of his breathing, so Dean brought his hands down and stroked Cas' shoulders and arms to help calm him.

“That was intense,” Cas mewled, rutting gently into the wing between them.

Dean made a noise of assent, far too exhausted to try to form words into coherent sentences. 

“Dean....” Cas ventured, “can we....stay like this for the rest of the night?” he asked shyly. Dean agreed, already slipping into sleep.

~

Something woke Dean. As he shook off sleep he felt it was Cas rolling into the wing between them. Dean ducked his head to see Cas was still asleep, soft smile on his face, panting slightly. Instead of waking him, he watched Cas' face as he brought himself to orgasm while dreaming, coming into the wing between them. Dean felt his cock stiffen again, feathers starting to work at him again. Dean punched out a gasp as he pushed up into Cas, trying to seek his own release without waking his boyfriend. When he felt the feathers, trapped between their chests, rhythmically pinching his nipples while stroking his cock he let out a small cry and came into the mess. The feathers then stroked the rest of his muscles until he relaxed, letting sleep take him again.

~

Dean woke feeling itchy and sticky. Unpleasantly sticky. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he put the events of the last while back together in his head. “Hey Cas,” Dean nudged the sleeping angel sprawled half on top of him, wing tucked between them. “Morning, time to get up.”

Cas grunted something and simply shifted. The shifting caused the sticky feathers to drag on Dean's skin.

“Cas. Up. C'mon.” Dean pushed harder on Cas. “I'm sticky. Need a shower.”

The grunt was louder this time, and a little less patient. “Tired.”

“I'll make coffee. But I need a shower. Like right now Cas,” Dean plucked at the wing to try to unstick himself.

“Coffee?” Cas mumbled, finally lifting his bedhead up. “Sticky,” he commented as he fumbled around to stretch his wings.

“Yes, that's what I've been saying,” Dean laughed, shifting himself to let Cas pull his wings out from under him and between them.

With a sigh, Cas cleaned them both and his wings. 

“Love your angel mojo, but an actual shower would have been fine,” Dean smiled. Cas gave a half-smile in return. “Want some coffee,” Dean asked as he leaned in to kiss Cas' mussed hair.

“Coffee. Yes. Lots. Now?” Cas rubbed his eyes then stretched his body out fully. Dean watched as Cas then arched his back and stretched his wings wide. 

Dean stared openly until Cas tucked his wings behind him, finally sitting up. “Ok, toss me some pants and a shirt-” suddenly Dean was wearing clothes. He huffed a laugh. “Too impatient to wait for me to dress?” he teased.

“Coffee,” Cas reminded Dean firmly, fully dressed in his usual outfit. Cas pulled himself off the bed and held a hand out to Dean, which Dean took immediately.

“Um, Cas?” Dean hesitated. Cas grumbled, scratching adorably at his hair. “The things we did, um, they're, uh...”

“Private,” Cas finished. His features softened as he met Dean's eyes. “It's only between us. I can keep it a secret.” 

Dean sagged with relief. Cas pulled him into a tight hug and with a jolt they were in the kitchen. “Coffee,” he commanded.

Dean laughed into Cas' neck. “Yeah, all right Mr. Impatient Boyfriend. Fill the carafe, I'll get it ready.” Cas broke off, grabbed the carafe and went to the sink. Dean watched him, heart filling with joy, before tending to the filter and coffee grounds.


End file.
